legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial workers
Enemies article |image=BO2-IQWorkers2.png |caption=Industrial workers in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Industrial Workers, (Two industrial workers chat as Kain walks by) Worker A: "What have you done?"//'Worker B:' "The air down here is terrible." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (Two workers take their lunch break in a room upstairs) Industrial Worker A: "You hear that?"//'Industrial Worker B:' "Hear what?"//'Industrial Worker A:' "Sounds like fighting below, and then a ‘thump’."//'Industrial Worker B:' "Thump?"//'Industrial Worker A:' "Like a body striking the floor."//'Industrial Worker B:' "Ooh, that’s an evil kind of thump."//'Industrial Worker A:' "What should we do?"//'Industrial Worker B:' "What we always do. Go on like we never heard nothing."//'Industrial Worker A:' (deliberately)"I-never-heard-nothin’." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. also known simply as Workers, Vorador: (Whispering)"Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Ojective 1: Infiltrate the Industrial Quarter "A direct assault isn't likely to breach the strong defenses. Instead, Kain opts to start out in the workers' quarters." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "In the next room, two workers are tending to another piece of machinery. Look for the Glyph energy box on the wall. First, turn the valve to direct the energy to the pipe on the right, then pull the switch to start the energy flowing." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47 opnwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 (Two workers exchange words as they pass each other at the gates.) Worker 1: "I almost didn’t make it in time for my shift. I was buying another round when I heard the bell ring."//'Worker 2:' "Won’t hear me complaining. Time goes faster when you don’t watch the clock." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Worker: "There’s more guards about than ever these days."//'Female Worker:' "I’ve seen two of the bastards yesterday, and three today. They make my flesh crawl. Can they talk? I’ve never heard ‘em. Why so many of them nowadays?"//'Male Worker:' "They must be here for our protection." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Power Station Worker: "I’m not coming out! They’re everywhere! Those horrible beasts! They’re killing everyone in sight! I’m safe here, though. Someone will come to rescue me. Someone will come! " Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. were a type of Non-Playable Character seen in Blood Omen 2. They could be either gender and were arguably the most seen NPC class in the game. The Workers were seen throughout the game, particularly around mechanical and industrial areas, suggesting a role in maintenance . Workers were first seen in the Industrial Complex at the end of Chapter 2: The Smuggler's Den, where they appered to be the human workforce of the area . The worker class returned in Chapter 4:The Upper City, where Kain tricked the Industrial Workers into opening some gates by ringing the bells of a nearby clocktower. Vorador: (Whispering)"Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As their name sugggests, Industrial Workers were most often seen in Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter where Kain began the level by infiltrating the workers commons, the Sea Buggy. Industrial Workers were the levels only NPC class and again they were presumably the human workforce of the area . Workers could also be seen in the isolated settlements in Chapter 7:The Canyons, several of which had 'industrial' machinery (most notably many Workers and their corpses were seen around the unnamed Canyons Settlement) . The last appearance of the class was in the diversely poulated Chapter 10:The Wharves, where again they appeared to be responsible for several mecahnical applications . Notes *Workers could be easily identified by their Green and Yellow uniforms; in later levels a green and black variant was seen, though it is unknown what this represented . *The minor character Jon, seen in Sebastian's boss battle at the end of Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, uses a male Industrial Worker character model . *Though ''Blood Omen 2's Prima Guide'' generally refers to all Human NPC classes as "humans", Industrial Workers are referred to as "workers" on several occasions in the guide. In-game debug information also calls them "workers" (or similar variants such as "wrk") and follows the pattern (sometimes seen in dialogue) of naming them along with nearby machinery, giving names such as "press worker" and "boom worker" (for a worker near a pallet of Explosive devices) *With the relative positions of locations within Meridian, it appears that river separating the Industrial Quarter and the Upper City is visited (and briefly crossed) by Kain in Chapter 4: A Question of Faith ; meaning the workers in that chapter are likely 'from' the Industrial Quarter. Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 NPCs Category:Enemies/NPCs Category:Blood Omen 2